Fear and Kindness?
by country-grl20
Summary: Set before the events of Round and Round. Don't read this before you read Round and Round, spoils The Angels' past which is part of the mystery in the story. Actually summary inside. One-Shot


Set before the events of _**Round and Round**_. Don't read this before you read _**Round and Round**_, spoils The Angels' past which is part of the mystery in the story.

Rose and Belle are in the Abbey and this details the first time the boys step up in a way to protect them. This one-shot starts the special relationship between Rose and Kai and Belle and Tala, and shows just how dependent Rose and Belle are upon each other.

**RATED M FOR RAPE**

* * *

**Fear and Kindness?  
**

Emerald eyes searched the surrounding area, watchful for any movement that would compromise her position. When the girl saw nothing she quickly slipped around the corner and down the hall. She quickly typed in the password she had memorized the day before and opened the door.

The figure in the room quickly spun around, auburn hair flying over her shoulder. "Rose!" The girl exclaimed.

"Shhhh Belle." Rosemarie Rousseau hushed her friend as she put a finger to her lips. She snapped her head to look down the hall again, double checking for guards as her dirty blond locks swished over her shoulder. When she was satisfied that no one was watching, she close the door quietly and looked into her best friend's grassy green eyes.

"How did you know the code? They just moved me to this room two days ago!" Belle Laurent rolled her eyes.

Rose grinned. "You know I'm better then that. They still haven't figured out that I'm standing there watching as they type in the code to get you, when they grab us for training. "Just cause I'm only 5, doesn't mean I don't know how to memorize 5 numbers, especially with the training they have already given us." Rose rolled her eyes.

Belle nodded. "True, so are you ok?"

Rose looked down. "I was going to ask you that." A silence enveloped the room then as memories floated through both of their heads.

"I'm…..ok." Belle finally shrugged.

Rose nodded. "Same."

"Is it ever going to end Rose?" Belle asked, looking up into her best friend's eyes. Rose met her glance and hesitated. She didn't know.

How could a five year old know when this would end? How could they even fully wrap their minds around the fact that they were being taken advantage of? And in every way imaginable? Physically, Mentally, Emotionally….all wrapped up in one.

Rose closed her eyes. "I don't know Bells. I'm sorry, I don't know." Belle didn't say a word, she just ran up to the blond and enveloped her in a warm hug. Rose held the red-head tightly, taking a twisted relief in the fact that Belle did know exactly how she felt and what she was going through. They could go through it together, however painful it was. "I should go now Bells, before the guards realize I left my room."

Belle nodded and stepped back, letting her go. "Be careful, don't get caught."

Rose smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

Rose stretched her neck to look around the corner, seeing her room 3 doors into the hallway. But as she stretched that extra inch, she also saw the guard walking down the hall, towards her. She bit her lip and snapped her head back around the corner.

Damn; she cursed in her mind. She looked around, trying to see where she could hid, but only seeing an empty hallway. There was no corner to hide in, no empty room to go into. They were all occupied and she knew what that meant. She shivered as a cold feeling sunk into her bones. She did NOT want to take her chances and go into one of those rooms.

A floorboard creaked as the guard got closer and Rose's heart sunk. She might not have a choice now, she gulped. The guard was about to round that corner and she had no where to go.

Suddenly a hand came around her mouth, and another around her middle, pulling her back into something solid.

"Be quiet and you won't get caught." A voice whispered in her ear as she was pulled back into a room. She saw the door shut close and heard the guard walking past only seconds after. She waited for the guard to realize that the door had opened and shut very quickly right before his arrival, but nothing happened and the guard continued to walk away.

Her momentary relief was overwhelmed by the fact that she was now in one of the guy's rooms and he already had her trapped. She started struggling to break free but the boy was just that mush stronger then her, holding her tight to his body. She started panicking, memories of very recent horrifying experiences flashing in her mind's eye. The fear, terror, pain….the emotional turmoil…..it caused her heart to race. In her panic, she suddenly bit the hand still on her mouth, and the guy growled, releasing her.

"Damn girl, easy does it. I'm not going to hurt you."

Rose turned around to see that last person she expected. Kai Hiwatari. "K-Kai?"

Kai turned his amethyst eyes up from his injured hand to look at the girl. "Yea? What did you expect?"

Rose faltered. "Ummm, I don't know, anyone but you?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Uh, ok? Thanks I guess…." He rolled his eyes, massaging his injured hand. "Oh and you're welcome by the way, for saving you from the guard. We all know what would have happened if you got caught."

Rose bit her lip. "Yea, thanks for that."

Kai shrugged. "Hn."

Rose looked at him closely as he studied his hand. "By the way, why would you save me?"

Kai snapped his head up and looked at her. "Why?"

"Yea, why bother?" Rose asked. "We don't even know each other all that well and none of the guys like Belle and I, they use us any chance they can get. So I ask, why?"

Kai rolled his eyes, turning away from Rose and going to sit on his bed. "Cause." He said, ruffling his messy dark grey hair.

"Just cause?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Kai 'hned' again and just laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. Rose narrowed her eyes and leaned her ear to the door. Hearing no footfalls, she opened the door and slipped out, giving Kai one last look before darting to her room and closing the door.

* * *

Rose woke up the next morning to a gag in her mouth and a body on top of hers. Her emerald eyes shot open wide as she realized what was happening. First she saw the guys amused eyes and then she registered another feeling.

Her wrists and ankles were tied up.

Rose almost gave up right then and there. She pulled and shifted and struggled, but the guy had her cold. she couldn't move.

"Awwwww, look who's finally awake…." The guy grinned sadistically. His cold hazel eyes bore into her and stripped her of any remaining hope she had to escape. "Looks like I can finally play. It's so much more fun to do it as you struggle."

Rose tried to scream, call out, anything, but the gag blocked any sound leaving her voice box. The most she could do was whimper. The guy chuckled as he ran his hands over her body. She closed her eyes, willing him to get it over and done with. She probably had no hope anyway, by the look of him, he was at least 10 years old and much stronger then her. It didn't matter that she was tied up, he would be able to hold her down anyway.

She started crying silently as he toyed with her body, ripping her clothing away and cutting her skin with a pocket knife. He started to talk about how 'pretty' and 'amazing' his drawings on her skin were and how he should do more. Rose slowly felt herself slip away, bit by bit as her control was completely stripped away. She felt truly helpless this time. The other times she was able to fight back at least, have the illusion of hope. But this time? She had no hope of getting out of this.

Suddenly a shooting pain raced through her body and she knew that he finally did it. Involuntarily she screamed out, but the gag muffled the sound and it only made the guy go faster and harder. She moaned in pain and turned her head to the wall, burying her face in her pillow. She felt her own blood drip out of her and pool underneath her as he ripped into her. It was excruciating pain, tripled by her hopeless situation. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be awake, happen to walk by and maybe hear something.

Tears ran across her face as she felt her body shutter and start to shut down. The pain was overwhelming her body and it couldn't take much more of the beating it was receiving.

Rose let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as he stopped. She opened her eyes as she felt him move off of her. She watched with shaking eyelids as he cleaned himself off, got dressed and left without a word.

She laid there for….well she didn't know how long. She felt the blood underneath her and the blood dripping from the wounds turn cool and sticky. She felt herself drift in and out, barely holding onto consciousness.

Finally she started to hear voices in the hallway as everyone started heading to breakfast.

"Fealll…." Rose tried to say, hoping beyond reason that Belle would check up on her as she hadn't shown. She tried with her remaining strength to maneuver the gag out of her mouth but the guy had tied it so tightly that she couldn't get it to go over her chin.

As the voices died down, Rose's hope faded with them. She was about to close her eyes and give into the darkness when she faintly heard her door handle jiggle open.

"Shit."

That's all she heard before suddenly someone was next to the bed a hand on her cheek. She forced her eyes open as all she saw was a grey blur mixed with spots of purple.

Kai cursed in his head as he saw the amount of blood she lost and was still loosing.

He had a sinking feeling when he passed one of the older kids that morning with a face too satisfied for the day that was planned for them. He decided to check Rose's room first as it was closer and he was now glad he did. She was barely staying awake at this point he noticed as her eyes kept trying to refocus on his face.

"Get away from her!" A roar suddenly echoed from his left. Kai spun around and grabbed the fist aimed at his face just in time as Belle had lunged at him. "K-Kai?" She choked, registering his face. "You did this to her?!" She growled, getting over her shock.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "No. I just found her."

Belle searched his face, looking for any sign of a lie, but found none. She nodded slowly and Kai let her fist go as she relaxed. She immediately then went to Rose's side and took the gag out as Kai undid the knots on her wrists and ankles.

"B-Belle." Rose whispered hoarsely.

"Shhhhh Rose. It's ok now. I gotcha." Belle smiled sadly as she took the blanket from Kai and laid it over her friend's body.

Kai narrowed his eyes as Belle slowly pulled Rose upright, wrapping her tightly in the fabric.

"Kai, man, what are-"

Kai turned around to see his best friend, Tala Valkov, standing shock-still in the doorway. "Tal."

"Is. Is she ok?" Tala finally coughed out.

Kai let his eyes travel back to the blond. "For the moment."

Hearing the boys' voices clearer this time, Rose turned her gaze to them. "Kai? Tala? What are you doing here?" She asked clutching the blanket closer, slowly getting her senses back.

"Kai found you Rose." Belle filled her in softly.

"Sorry and I was just looking for him." Tala said, icy blue eyes downcast as he ran a hand through his bright red locks.

"It was you?" Rose asked, zeroing her gaze in on him. "How did you know?"

"Walked past him in the hall and figured it out." Kai shrugged. "You should take a shower first and then I'll be able to treat those cuts." He nodded, gesturing to the cuts now hidden under the blanket.

"Ummm, ok. Thanks?" Rose replied, thoroughly confused as Kai and Tala left.

* * *

Rose winced as Belle helped her dry off.

"Sorry Rosie." Belle bit her lip. "There, all set." She slowly helped her pull on a shirt and then opened the door to let Tala and Kai in. She watched Kai like a hawk as he treated the cuts on Rose's arms and stomach.

Tala chuckled as Belle hovered. Belle snapped her face towards him. "What?"

"Easy Belle. He's not going to hurt her."

"Well sorry for being overprotective." She snapped and as her grassy green eyes flashed ice blue, Tala took a step back, actually feeling her rage as it became palpable in the air. Tala sighed and stepped forward, slowly placing a hand on Belle's shoulder. Her body reacted to his touch and started shaking.

"Relax Belle." Tala said slowly, allowing Belle to control her inner terror. "We would never hurt you. Especially like that."

Belle narrowed her eyes as she got her body's reaction under control. "And why would I believe you?"

"Because it's wrong." Kai finally said. Rose looked up at him as he wrapped her arm.

Tala nodded. "On so many levels. We might not remember our parents, but I'd like to think that they wouldn't raise us to be that dishonorable to girls."

Belle's eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. "Ummm, well then. Thank you."

Tala nodded as Kai finished tending to Rose. "All done." Without another word, Kai stood up and walked out, leaving Tala to explain his exit.

"Don't mind him, he just doesn't say much." Tala grinned. "See you girls later."

Rose and Belle exchanged surprised glances, but slowly smiled.

* * *

Like? Want me to write more about their time in the Abbey? Let me know, this was done pretty quickly.


End file.
